Clinging To Life
by bethaaydee
Summary: Alex has lost everything and now they own him. K-unit. BEN DANIELS - On Hiatus atm.
1. Prologue

**A popular story line, but i do adore it!! Ben Daniels forever!!!!  
****I dont own Alex Rider blah blah blah  
****Anthony Horrowitz owns him blah blah blah  
Seriously dont remind me.**

**PROLOGUE!**

Her cold, blank eyes stained themselves into his memory. Tainting his soul, preparing there stay in his fragile mind. There image wouldremain there for the rest of his life.

Alex Rider stared down at the stone slab, writing etched into the stone.

**_Jack Starbright. Loved dearly. Taken before her time._**

All he could do was stare. _Her_ eyes, flashing in his vision. How could he possibly believe he was safe.

_Scorpia never forgive.  
Scorpia never forget._

The memories of past experiences. The cold eyes of a russian assasin. The gleaming smile of Julia Rothman and the still, black and white photo of a man he had never new.

He payed the images no heed. He felt empty. He WAS empty. He no longer had the will to fight. They owned him and he could no longer do anything about it.

He turned his head slightly to the left, bringing his eyes away from the grey stone. Not for long. Only long enough to peer into the coal black, guilt striken eyes of Tulip Jones. She should feel guilty. It was her fault. There fault.

It was not _her_ fault. Her eyes disrupted his vision again. So innocent, she had not expected death. Not yet.

And she had **SO** much to live for.

The firm grip of a hand rested on his shoulder and he turned his head a fraction, Alan Blunt stood beside him. His eyes suprisingly saddened. Alex did not have the strength to shake him off.

He turned away from the grave. From happiness. From everything.

And slowly walked away.

**Thanks for reading guys!  
Im determined to finish this story so keep encouraging me to write it!  
Oh and tell me what you think. Ive really tried with my vocabulary and crap this time )  
I think ive done ok :) Thanks again!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Im trying to update quick why i still have ideas!  
By the way if any of you do have any ideas just let me know in your review )  
Im trying really really hard on this story and life is stressful.**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Rider stared at the room around him. The once familier surroundings seemed strange without the cackle of the down stairs TV or the familier sound of her laugh.

This house may of been his home once but it was nothing now. An empty shell of the life he had once lived. His only link to the innocent reality of a teenagers life.

And after everything. He was going to loose this too.

He stared down at the half empty suitcase balanced on his bed, only containing the nessaties he would need for his time in hell.

On top, lay two photos. On one a man, woman and a teenager stood. Gazing at the camera. A smile gleaming on each of there carefree faces. Ian Rider and Jack Starbright had no idea of the fate that would consume them both in the next year.

If he could go back now. Would he warn them?

The second photo was also familier though he had no memory of the two people standing proudly. Gleaming smiles also capturing there faces, making there eyes sparkle. His mother and father looked happy. Two innocent people also lost in MI6's sick game.

If he could go back now. Would he warn them?

What would he of said. "Hello, im your son from the future. Your happy, go lucky employers have made my life umbearable, so im here to ask. Dont ever go on a plane again. Thanks. Bye" His sick humour causing a madness drove smile to apear on his face.

Why fill his mind with faulse hope?

They were gone. Dead. Ian and Jack too. Lost into the black oblivion that is death.

What he would give. Sacrifice. Just to see there smiling faces for real. One last time.

He wiped a clear, salty tear from his cheek and tryed, using all his might to keep control. In 3 minutes a representative of the bank would arrive, he would leave behind his past and walk into his future.

He looked towards his pine, bedside table. Inside lay a handgun. Simple. But if he needed to. If he had no option. He could use it.

Would death not be the easier option?

Or would it just be considered the cowards way out. Unconciously his hand reached out. Willing himself to take a shot with the gun.

He was stopped by the sound of a horn blaring.

Time to say goodbye to his life.

* * *

Threw the dark tinted windows Alex could see as they passed threw fields. The lanscape plain and empty. No sign of life filled the surrounding areas.

It was times like this he wished he could speak to someone he recognised. Someone who understood him. Alan Blunt would do. Though he was sure it would prove to have little reaction. The man did not care for him, for his wellbeing. All Alex was to him was a tool.

The driver announced they were near there destination, his voice dull almost bored.

It was then that Alex began to recognise the route they were taking. The fields opened out into a long road. Jeeps camoflaged in the trees only noticible to the experienced eye.

And to someone who had been here before.

Breacon Beacons was as dull, lifeless and terryfying as he remembered it. The memories fixing themselves to the inside of his eyelids making it impossible to forget his first time in hell. This was were it all started.

He could not understand why the nightmare would not end.

**Thanks for reading :)  
Ideas and comments are very welcome!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ive really been struggling to update lately. Many people have been flaming my work. Yes im partly dyslexic so my spellings shit. I struggle with punctuation and yet i still love to read. **

**Your only getting this update because someone pretty ausome has commented on every one of my stories. So this chapter and probably many of my future chapters are dedicated to jazzy-me123. You are a total star :) Thanks again. (What are best friends for ey Toni? ;) Only just realised it was you. Thankyou chicky!!**

"Welcome back Cub" the seargent stood straight. Calm but like everyone else he was dusturbed by his eyes. Alex's eyes. The dullness, lifeless chcocolate orbs.

"You know where you'll be staying. You know it well. K-Unit will watch over you and MI6 are sending an agent to prevent any... unfortunate accidents..." the seargent droned on. His voice a buzz in the back of Alex's head.

It was obvious of course. MI6. Blunt. Knew of his state. They knew there was a chance. That if Alex got the option and he took it. He would die.

Right now suicide seemed like a relief. Would being a coward really matter. When the people he loved. His parents, Ian, Jack. Even Yassen. Would be there. He'd do anything. Anything. Just to see there faces.

Alex snapped out of his thoughts looking up at the seargent. He'd just been dismissed.

* * *

The barracks he would be staying were familier. Familier was good. The people inside. No matter how familier, Were not good.

As he entered the barracks. 3 familier looking and 1 not so familier looking SAS men glared at him.

One of them stood up. He recognied him as Snake. He walked over to Alex a small smile on his face. Alex stood confused.

Smiling?

"Hey Cub weve been waiting for you. Welcome back".

"Er thanks. One question" Snake looked at him expectantly.

"Wh are you being nice to me"

Snake laughed "Honestly Cub what would you prefere. B...Fox has old us a greta deal about you. Well what he can say anyway. He thinks a great deal of you. Wolfs worked with you too. Though he's said hardly anything"

Snake sent a glare in Wolfs direction. "Weve decided to give you a break, but you better work hard if you want to keep our respect" he leaned forward so he was wispering into Alex ear

"Id be careful around Wolf. He's still a bit pissed with you. Though he wont tell us why and the new guy. Rat. Be very careful around him. He has not taken well to having a kid around",

Alex nodded his thanks before heading over to his bunk. Dropping his bag on it and beggining to unpack.

* * *

An hour had passed and Alex walked with K-Unit toward the seargents office. All five knew nothing of the reason they were being called there.

As they entered the office K-Unit stood to attention but Alex was distracted. K-Unit hadnt noticed the man sitting in the cornner. A nervous smile on his face.

Ben Daniels had retured to the SAS.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. - Beth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Guys so i've realised i've got to get my act together and to update! I go on and on about people that don't update and yet i havn't updated for AGES!

So from know on im going to update every weeked while im at my dad's :)

Im working on my spelling etc etc and i am also trying to make my writing sound like i have at least a bit of intelligence.

ALSO. (Yeh i know authors notes are boring.) Im going to try and make my chapters a bit longer :)

Thanks for sticking by me!


	5. Chapter 5

Ben Daniels face filled Alex's vision as the ex sas soldier entered the Barracks. As traumatising and frightening the past few days of Alex's life had been, just seeing the forced smile of an old friend lighted a small spark of happiness.

The small fire that had apeared deep inside his consciousness immediently vanished when the gruff voice of Wolf broke through Alex's concentration.

"Fox. Was wondering when we'd be seeing your big MI6 ass around here again"

Alex drew his attention back to his half packed suitcase ignoring the friendly banter between team mates and began pulling out some of the few nessasities he had bought with him.

At the bottom of his bag lay the two photos. One of himself, Ian and Jack and the second of his parents.

"Who's that" Eagles too happy not to mention nosey voice apeared behind him.

Alex looked down, hoping his now team mates had missed the pelt of sadness on his face.

"It's noone. Noone to concern you anyway" his sharp reply caused Eagle to submit and to go back and continue his conversation with Snake, Wolf and Ben.

Alex sat on the hard bed. Putting his face in his hands and took a deep breathe. Blunt was determined to prevent him from ending his own life. Why couldn't Blunt just mind his own boring buisness.

Alex jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and as he looked up Ben concerned but friendly face filled his vision.

"Alex, i know how difficult these past few days have been for you. You're probably feeling alone and freaked out, but as angry and you must be im here to help".

Alex nodded once. Looked down and continued ignoring his team mates.

**Sorry guys i know it always looks so much longer when im writing it. Well its better than nothing right?**


End file.
